


Sweet Honey

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: British Actor RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Sweetness, body image issues, mixed race girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: He comes home after a long day.This is just fluff, and a little smut, and just adorableness cause I have a cuddle Crush on Tom Payne.





	

I knew he wouldn’t be home till dark. They had to take advantage of every bit of sunlight they could for filming. Not much could be done at night after all. Every day of filming was hard work, so I knew that he would need time to decompress. Hearing him pull in, I smiled, getting a bottled water from the freezer that was just starting to turn slushy. 

“Hello darling.” That warm voice always made me come alive. Turning, I handed him the water before kissing him softly. “Tom, hey you. How was your day?” With a groan, he took a long drink, and I reveled in watching him. Even something as simple as drinking water could seem sensual when he did it. “Why must I play a character who seems prepared for the Arctic?” he grumbled playfully. “And Chandler and I slammed into each other and I thought I cracked a rib.” He lifted his shirt, and I saw mottled purple and green marring his pale skin. 

“Oh god, honey that looks bad!” Gingerly I touched the large bruise, wincing when he hissed out a breath. “I’m gonna run you a bath, and then you are getting in bed.” He was about to protest, but I held my hand up. “Don’t you even try to argue. You know how I am, I’m gonna take care of you.”

His face went soft, and something in those bright blue eyes made me swoon a bit. “Thank you darling,” he murmured, kissing my hand. I helped into the bathroom, and then started the faucet running. “You done with the water? How about some tea now?” As he slowly tugged off his shirt, he looked at me and snorted. “Are you meaning proper tea, or that sweet syrup that you try to serve me cold?”

I pretend like I’m about to poke his bruise. “Do not make fun of a Southern woman’s sweet tea!” I laugh. “Or a black woman’s sweet tea, for that matter.” 

“I’m not making fun of it, I’m just saying that’s not tea.” His voice took a haughty tone, and he pretended to look down at me, which only made me laugh harder, since he is just a few inches taller than me. “That’s not proper tea, darling. When I take you home with me, you will see.”

“Hey, I drink tea with you. But my granny taught me right. My father may be English, but still, I like my tea the way my granny made,” I tell him. “And I told you that with me, you get both sides.”

Now in just his boxers, he stepped closer, rubbing his nose to mine. “I know, love, and I enjoy both sides. But still, that’s not tea, and you will never get me to say otherwise.”

I swat his behind, then turn off the water. “Anyway, you just soak here for a bit. After you get in bed, I’ll bring dinner. But for now, I’ll go make your tea.” He pulls me into an embrace and kisses me. “You’re the best darling.” I can almost go weak from that tone in his voice. It reminds me of the last sip of hot tea, where you taste every drop of honey you stirred in. That voice mixed with those blue eyes are my Kryptonite, and we both know it.

When I come back with the mug, I can see he’s relaxed fully, head resting back. “Tomorrow I don’t go as early,” he tells me with one eye open, taking the cup. “We can have a bit of a lie in.” Brushing back his hair, I kiss his head. “Good. I only work in the afternoon too. That will be nice. We can even do breakfast together, maybe waffles?” Waggling my brows, I tease “With actual syrup, not my tea that you claim is syrup.”

Almost choking on his tea, he laughs. “Yes, waffles and actual syrup.” We chat for a bit, then he sets his empty cup down. “I think I’m ready for you and bed,” he announces, standing up. I watch as the water drips off his body, my eyes wandering to see him beginning to harden. “You… you want me in bed?” I ask hesitantly. “You feel up to it?” Arching one brow, he teases “I think you can see just how ‘up’ for it I am, darling.” He takes a towel, rubbing his skin dry quickly as he leads me into the bedroom.

We crawl onto the large bed together, and he pulls me on top of his slim body. I give him a look, knowing he knows how hesitant I am to make love like this. Thanks to my genes, I’m a bit heavier and curvier than most, and I always feel like I’m much too big for this sort of thing. Before I can say anything, he presses a finger to my lips. “Don’t you even,” he whispers. “You’re beautiful, darling. I love everything about you. Your skin, I love seeing your body against mine.” His hands begin trailing over my body as he speaks, showing the contrast between his fair English skin and my tan, almost olive tones. “You are beautiful, and womanly, and everything I could ever want.” 

How can I argue? He strips off my clothes quickly, allowing me to straddle him. His hands grip my waist, and I begin rocking teasingly. “So beautiful,” he hisses, helping me lift slightly and then entering. We groan, my forehead resting against his. “Go ahead darling, love me,” he croons. As I move, I moan loudly. It’s obvious that he is getting more and more aroused by watching me. It causes my confidence to build, and I arch back slightly, essentially baring myself to him. When I do this, he growls, yes, growls. There’s no other word for that sound of rough need. His hips begin lifting, going deeper inside me.

I thought this would be slow and loving in deference to his bruises and exhaustion, but something lit a fire in him. He helps me move faster and harder, ordering me to take more. Soon, almost too soon, I’m tipping over the edge, screaming out for him. As I’m coming down from my high, he rolls us, hips moving like pistons. “Cum for me again,” he implores. “Please, let me feel you darling.” 

“Tom! Tom oh god yes!” I’m shaking under him, clenching around his cock and feeling him spasm deep inside me. His release completes mine, and in ecstasy I shout once more before falling limp against the mattress. His body covers mine, and he begins nuzzling my neck. “Beautiful,” he hums, biting my neck. “My beautiful goddess.” That voice like warm, sweet honey floats around me as he pulls the blankets over us and we drift off to sleep.


End file.
